<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cup Wars by EvilLittleImp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640803">Cup Wars</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLittleImp/pseuds/EvilLittleImp'>EvilLittleImp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Once Upon a Time (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Fluff, Foam Cups</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:34:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25640803</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilLittleImp/pseuds/EvilLittleImp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A stack of foam cups and three of the Gold boys. Disaster.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Henry Mills, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy &amp; Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold &amp; Henry Mills</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cup Wars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myshelle/gifts">Myshelle</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cup Wars<br/>“Hey, buddy!” Baelfire greeted.<br/>“Hey, Dad!” Henry exclaimed, running at him with a hug.<br/>“I hope you don’t mind I came,” Rumplestiltskin said awkwardly.<br/>“Of course not, Grandpa,” Henry assured.<br/>   Baelfire snickered at the moniker and Rumplestiltskin shot him a glare.<br/>“Okay, Golden boys,” Emma started, smirking at the pun, “No setting fires, using explosives, or destroying the loft in any way while I’m gone.”<br/>“So, we can destroy it when you get back?” Neal teased.<br/>   He earned a punch in the arm for that.<br/>“Oh, and don’t mess with the stack of cups, they’re for the party,” Emma said, pointing to the cups stacked on the kitchen counter.<br/>“We’re not going to touch the cups, Mom,” Henry said, making it sound absurd.<br/>“Hey, Mary Margaret would not be happy if you knocked them over,” Emma defended.<br/>“Rest assured, Ms. Swan, that everything will be just fine. What do you take us for? Miscreants?” Rumplestiltskin asked innocently.<br/>   Emma shot him an incredulous look and closed the door behind her.<br/>“So, what do you want to do?” Baelfire asked his son.<br/>“Touch the cups,” Henry smirked, making his grandfather snort.<br/>“Hey, as long as you can handle the women’s wrath, knock yourself out,” he shrugged.<br/>“Son, no one, and I mean no one, should have to deal with a woman’s wrath,” Rumplestiltskin said.<br/>   Henry went over to the cups when his father and grandfather weren’t looking. He picked up the white foam cup at the top of the stack and discreetly threw it at Baelfire, then walked over to the couch and pretended not to notice.<br/>“What the. . .” Baelfire began when the cup hit his head, “Papa, really? Magic?”<br/>“What are you talking about, Bae? That wasn’t me,” Rumplestiltskin said defensively.<br/>“Henry’s on the couch!” Baelfire accused.<br/>   The sorcerer’s son walked over to the stack of cups and picked one up, throwing it at his father. Rumplestiltskin easily avoided being hit by the styrofoam cylinder.<br/>“You must’ve forgotten when I taught you how to throw,” the imp taunted.<br/>“Oh, shut up, old man,” Baelfire teased.<br/>   Rumplestiltskin used his magic to knock over the cups. Henry giggled silently when they fell on his father. The little boy grabbed one of the fallen cups and threw it at Rumplestiltskin. It hit him in the chest and fell to the floor. Henry’s grandfather picked the cup up and threw it back at him, hitting the lad in the head. The three men continued throwing cups at one another, taking shelter behind the counter, couch, and table.<br/>“What in the realms?” Snow White asked as she and her daughter walked into the loft.<br/>   Rumplestiltskin threw another cup with a devious smirk in place, and watched as it hit his in-law in the forehead. Baelfire had much the same idea and threw one that hit Emma. Henry doubled over laughing hysterically as both women stared at the men who had thrown the cups. Rumplestiltskin and his son looked suddenly uncomfortable under the women’s stares.<br/>“He started it!” all three boys said at once.<br/>   Henry, who actually started it, was pointing at his father, who was pointing at Rumplestiltskin, who was pointing at Henry.<br/>“It doesn’t matter who started it, pick it up!” Emma yelled.<br/>   Rumplestiltskin snapped his fingers and the cups flew back into place.<br/>   A little while later, when Henry got bored, he had a brilliant idea. He sneaked over to the cups and threw one at Snow,then darted back to the couch.<br/>“RUMPLESTILTSKIN!” </p><p>-S Hanson</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Tell me what you think in the comments. Thanks for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>